Un désir de chaussettes
by Enelye
Summary: Traduction de "The Desire for Socks" par UnleadedCorgi. "Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous voyez quand vous regardez le miroir ?" "Moi ? Je me vois avec une bonne paire de chaussettes de laine à la main." Dumbledore regarde dans le Miroir du Risèd après le départ d'Harry. Il n'a pas été totalement sincère avec lui.


Bonsoir !  
Voilà un nouveau one-shot, encore sur Harry Potter - contrairement à ce que j'avais annoncé. Il se trouve que les auteurs des one-shots sur le seigneur des anneaux que je comptais poster sont inactifs depuis 2008. Je n'ai pas encore eut de réponse de leur part, et j'imagine que je n'en aurai jamais... Enfin bref, du coup, je poste celui-ci un peu en avance sur mes prévisions.

Auteur : UnleadedCorgi  
Titre original : The Desire for Socks  
Bêta : Sayuri-geisha

NdA : Harry Potter et tous ses personnages, ses lieux et ses histoires sont la propriété de JK Rowling, et de la Warner. Je ne reçois aucun salaire de cette histoire, tout ce que je peux en retirer est une crampe à la main pour l'avoir écrite puis tapée. C'est mon premier One-shot, et l'un des plus courts, il m'est venu dans un flash d'inspiration pendant que je dînais. Je sais que le sujet est éculé, mais cette idée n'a pas arrêté de sauter dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que je m'asseye et écrive.

NdT : J'ai bien aimé ce one-shot, il sortait un peu de l'ordinaire par rapport à tout ce qui a pu être fait sur ce thème. Et bien évidemment, j'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour en faire la traduction. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Harry se releva._

_- Monsieur, dit-il. Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?_

_- C'est ce que tu viens de faire, mais tu peux recommencer si tu veux. _

_- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous voyez quand vous regardez le miroir ?_

_- Moi ? Je me vois avec une bonne paire de chaussette de laine à la main._

_Harry ouvrit des yeux ébahis._

_- On manque toujours de chaussettes. Noël vient de passer et je n'en ai même pas eu une seule paire. Les gens s'obstinent à m'offrir des livres._

- Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers ; Le Miroir du Risèd.

Dumbledore sourit en regardant Harry s'envelopper de la vieille cape de son père pour se dépêcher de quitter la salle. Cela l'attristait beaucoup de savoir ce que ce pauvre garçon voyait dans le miroir. James et Lily l'avaient tant aimé, mais il ne connaîtrait jamais cet amour.

Ou un amour qui y ressemble. Dumbledore savait en effet très bien comment Pétunia traitait son neveu. Il savait que le garçon était négligé et mal aimé. Il avait espéré que cela change avec le temps, en vain. Le directeur avait alors envisagé d'envoyer Harry ailleurs pour l'été, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit. La quantité d'amour dont il pouvait faire preuve, malgré la cruauté dont il avait été victime aux mains de sa famille, était stupéfiante. Il l'avait prouvé en sauvant Hermione Granger du troll, alors même qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment la jeune fille.

Dumbledore savait que pendant l'été, Harry devrait retourner à Privet Drive. Les protections nées de l'amour de Lily y demeuraient plus forte, là où se trouvait son propre sang. Il jura, cependant, que si les Dursley faisaient preuve de violence physique envers Harry, ils connaîtraient la fureur du directeur. Et ils pouvaient avoir peur.

- Pourvu que je me trompe, murmura-t-il, que tout cela n'est qu'un tour, que je deviens paranoïaque avec l'âge. J'espère qu'Harry n'aura pas à se retrouver face à Tom avant de nombreuses années.

Le vieil homme s'écarta du bureau contre lequel il se tenait appuyé, et se dirigea vers le miroir étincelant. Il le fit légèrement léviter, et d'un sort l'envoya vers sa nouvelle demeure, avant de l'y suivre lui-même.

Il se plaça au centre de la pièce, face au vieux miroir, et sortit la pierre de sa poche. Tout en la gardant dans une de ses mains, il marmonna plusieurs formules. La pierre brilla alors pendant un moment, puis se dirigea lentement vers le miroir, et passa à travers la glace comme s'il s'agissait d'eau.

Satisfait de son travail, Dumbledore esquissa un mouvement pour se retourner, mais eut le souffle coupé pendant un moment, quand son regard fut attiré par le reflet.

Il se tenait là, souriant avec bonheur, et plus jeune de nombreuses décennies. Dans une de ses mains se trouvait un papier d'emballage brillant, et, dans l'autre, une épaisse paire de chaussettes. A sa gauche, se tenait un autre garçon, visiblement plus jeune, qui lui ressemblait pourtant beaucoup. Et derrière lui, encore un autre jeune homme, qui semblait étranger, peut-être d'un autre continent ? Les autres garçons tenaient des cadeaux encore enveloppés, qui paraissaient très lourds. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de livres.

- Bonjour Abe, murmura Dumbledore. Bonjour, Gellert.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur la droite du miroir, et une larme tomba de son œil en voyant le visage souriant de sa sœur. Elle portait une robe de Poudlard qui montrait qu'elle était une fière Serdaigle, tandis qu'elle serrait dans une de ses mains sa baguette. De l'autre, elle agrippait le bras d'Albus.

- Ariana… dit le vieil homme d'une voix brisée.

Elle lui sourit à travers le miroir. Albus soupira. Ariana se déplaça alors et attrapa les chaussettes que l'Albus du miroir était en train de tenir. Le vieil homme eut l'impression qu'il pouvait les sentir dans sa main avant qu'elle ne les prenne. Il regarda sa sœur brandir les chaussettes, puis les lui redonner, sa bouche formant des mots qu'Albus entendait encore clairement dans ses souvenirs.

_Tiens, grand-frère, je les ai faites moi-même ! Je sais que tout le monde t'offre toujours des livres, alors je te donne quelque chose d'un peu plus pratique. Tu manques toujours de chaussette, Al._

Dumbledore sentit une autre larme couler le long de sa joue, tandis que la pointe de nostalgie qu'il ressentait toujours en pensant à sa sœur l'envahissait de nouveau. Il agita alors sa baguette, et le miroir, ainsi que la salle, disparurent. Il était seul, dans son bureau, avec seulement quelques friandises au citron pour apaiser sa poitrine douloureuse.

* * *

NdA : Et bien, ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais faire, mais c'en est assez proche. J'ai commencé ce one-shot juste avec l'idée que si Dumbledore aime tellement ces chaussettes c'est parce qu'elles lui ont été données par sa sœur, tout comme Neville aime avoir ses emballages de gomme parce qu'ils lui viennent de sa mère. J'espère que vous avez aimé, vous pouvez mettre des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je dois dire que c'est sans doute la fic la plus courte que j'ai écrite.

NdT : J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Pour ma part, j'ai trouvé que c'était une très belle explication de la réponse de Dumbledore à Harry.  
L'originale se trouve dans mes favoris, n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil. Et, si vous connaissez des fics en anglais ou en espagnol que vous aimeriez voire traduites, vous pouvez m'en faire part. La liste des fandoms que je préfère est sur mon profil, mais je peux aussi en accepter d'autre si je connais suffisamment l'oeuvre support.  
Il est possible que ma prochaine publication soit sur le seigneur des anneaux, j'hésite encore à me décider si je peux me permettre ou non de publier une traduction, si j'ai prévenu l'auteur par mp et par review sans avoir de réponse. A partir du moment ou je préviens que ce n'est pas de moi et que j'ai contacté l'auteur, cela devrait être bon... vous en pensez quoi ?  
Sinon, pour toute remarque ou suggestion, vous pouvez laisser des reviews, et vous pouvez aller faire un tour sur le profil de ma bêta, Sayuri-geisha, elle a notamment publié récemment un one-shot sur les derniers instants de Severus Rogue, extrêmement poignant et très bien écrit, qui vaut vraiment le coup d'oeil. N'hésitez pas ;)


End file.
